


Little wolf and his Winter

by painispeace



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kid Tony has met winter soldier, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: "Sir!""Nuh...uh..none of that......mute and put it back on," Tony declared, throwing another of his holo screens into a holographic bin."Sir!" Jarvis disobeyed him and Tony gaped in surprise,ready to retort when he continued "We might have an intruder at the back entrance......he is in your garage and......"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, Sir.....Sir!" Jarvis had been trying to get Tony's attention for past ten minutes."Sir!" Jarvis finally screamed, turning down the AC/DC blasting in his workshop.

"Hey! what the hell Jay...." Tony protested, "Put it back on!"

"Sir!"

"Nuh...uh..none of that......mute and put it back on," Tony declared, throwing another of his holo screens into a holographic bin.

"Sir!" Jarvis disobeyed him and Tony gaped in surprise,ready to retort when he continued "We might have an intruder at the back entrance......he is in your garage and......"

Tony jolted up from his work bench, already summoning the armour, his heart pounding treacherously loud."What the fuck Jay...why didn't you alert me earlier.....Who is that?"

"Unidentified sir.Although he isn't doing anything much.He hasn't uttered a word since he came in.He looks rather injured and tired," Jarvis informed Tony as he was gliding through the tower, bursting through walls to get there quickly.

"Uh...huh" Tony remarked thoughtfully.Who in their right mind bursts into one of the most secure buildings in United States to do nothing?It must clearly be a trap.He must be wanting Tony to come get him.

He saw a silhouette of long brown hair and torn black leather jacket as he drifted inside.His repulsor was charged ready to ambush the man who had his back to him."Okay playtime's over.You got me.Now whatever you have planned, if it doesn't include your brain soup smeared on my walls,turn around and get on your knees and put your hands behind your head ," Tony commanded, raising a hand, ready to fire the marked missiles.

He was half expecting an ambush but to his utter surprise the man quietly turned around, his lower lip trembling.His knees almost gave in as he fell down and put his hands behind the head.His face was covered in blood, black eye shadow smeared across his cheeks.

Tony narrowed his eyes, carefully stepping closer.The man had his head lowered, his eyes empty sockets."Li...little wo...wolf...," he whispered."He..Help me little wolf.Fix me again," a sob escaped Bucky's translucent pale blue eyes.

Tony gasped, his eyes bulging wide as his attention drifted to the carefully covered metal arm."Wi...Winter!" he grinned...."Winter! You came back! You are still alive, how...how are you still the same...Oh my God...Holy crap! " he leaped out of his suit, ignoring Jarvis' protests and pulled Bucky into a hug.Winter didn't hug him back.He just sobbed murmuring "little wolf" into Tony's heaving chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepyyyyyy Alert!!!  
> This felt right today......might edit later :D  
> NOTTT BETA READ.

"I am not that kind of doctor Tony," Bruce sighed, sauntering over to the med bay already in his pajamas,yawning, his hair askew and glasses sliding down the nose. "Don't you like have a team of professionals in the facility?" his voice chimed from the ceiling speakers in medbay.

"Oh come on Brucie , I can't trust anyone with this. He is different. I betcha you will like him," Tony tried to cheer the sleepy scientist up."Please Brucie...I need yaa....Please...Please...please..pl,"Tony started ranting, he knew he could get his Brucie bear to do anything at this point.He was persuasive like that.

"You are not gonna stop until I agree are you," Bruce interrupted him, a little smirk playing on his face."Please...please..." Tony continued ranting"Okay, I am coming....Stop for heaven's sake!"

"I love you too Brucie..." Tony giggled before nervously eyeing Winter's again.Now that the eyeshadow had been washed off, it was more apparent how riddled with scars his face was.This was not all done in a day.Winter was covered just in sheets, sitting naked on the bed.His entire body screamed torture.Tony didn't know how he was even holding up.He didn't even look this bad after Afghanistan.When Winter said he needed fixing it wasn't just the arm.But the arm was all Tony could have fixed.He hasn't even fixed himself since that clusterfuck of an invasion, not really.So he decided the arm was the place he would start.

His mind was going a mile a minute over all the upgrades he could make, eyeing it with a arched brow. This arm was not designed for optimum comfort which for Tony meant it needed fixing and fixing machines was all that he was good for. He had already decided that Winter needed a new arm."How does the arm feel Winter?" Tony asked him."I am functional," Winter replied, hiding a wince.Asset is not allowed to feel anything, even pain.He isn't supposed to show discomfort.He must just catalogue injuries if asked for a debrief.Tony quirked an eyebrow disapprovingly."Okay, clench your fist now and release," he ordered, "Tell me how it feels?"

Feel? No, Asset doesn't feel.He reports. "I am functional," he singsonged again."No Winter," Tony pouted petulantly, lines of worry on his forehead."I mean does that hurt, do any of the wires stretch,spark does it pain you Winter?" But this is his wolf asking him and maybe....just maybe he is allowed to be honest with him.Because wolf is the only one who doesn't hurt asset and he......he can't breath.

He looks at Tony with glazed eyes, sitting naked on the white sheets of his bed.He doesn't understand.He's functional and that is all that matters and.......he doesn't want to get wiped again and he.....he is functional.Tony looks at him confused, Winter had always been mysterious but there was never such hurt planted on his face before.Now that Tony thinks about it, his eyes do look a lot more horrified as a drop of tear falls from them."Don't wipe me.....please....I am functional," he whimpered, "I am.....I am ready to......comply," he shrieked.Stupid, this was stupid! Asset can't cry, asset can't make demands.He clenched his eyes shut, shivering at the thought of being placed on the chair again.

On second thoughts, he shouldn't have closed his eyes because he is now seeing that scrawny kid again and that surely means he would be wiped.But wait....there are flashes..........he sees flashes.....of the helicarrier, a badly bruised face, the wet body he pulled out of river and he is hyperventilating.Tony is trying to calm him , cooing warmly over him, rubbing a comforting hand against his back.He opens his mouth to say something and his breath starts hitching."Hurt...." he murmurs....."I hurt him....I hurt.....he was my ...." Winter can't bring himself to say a friend.That kind of hope is stupid and harmful.So he sobs instead, clutching at the bed and makes dents in it's metal.He is not allowed this but he can't hold it in anymore.Tears are coming unbidden and no one has hit him till now.His...his wolf is here and wolf keeps him safe.Wolf is safe.Wolf fixes him.But what if........what if the only way to fix him now is to wipe him? No, wolf is a (friend) but Winter doesn't say that.Wolf is an ally, he settles.Wolf listens to asset, he rasped as he dared to hope."Will I be wiped?Please don't let them do it wolf!"

"Hey, hey...it's okay Winnie....calm down for your wolf....Winnie...Winter...." Tony is rubbing circles on Winter's cheeks."It's not your fault..." Tony doesn't know why he's saying that.He doesn't even know who he has hurt but that seems to help him calm down so he decides to say it again." You are good for your wolf Winter...it's not your fault," he continues on, his voice warm and soothing."I will not let anyone hurt you but you have to be honest with me.I will fix you but first you have to tell me where you are hurt."

Winter nods.It is naive but he willing to believe this once.Tony looks down on Winter,as he catalouges his injuries and tells Jarvis to take a note. His eyes are condescending but burning from lack of sleep. He has had his hands full since the stunt widow and Captain had pulled.For fuck's sakes, if Steve had reached out to him, the helicarriers would have never taken off.There are failsafes for failsafes in everything he builds and a little surprise in the software systems.Because he doesn't trust Sheild. Hydra could have never pulled off their scam anyways but now he has to deal with a disastrous information leak on top of tending to Winter.Don't get him wrong, he likes Winter but you would be irritated too if you hd spent last 48 hours cleaning up someone else's mess.

"Tony....I swear.....okay what the heck!" Bruce exclaims as he enters the room and Winter shrieks again, clutching at Tony protectively, stepping in front of him." No touch wolf," he growls and Bruce gapes at him.Tony is thankful that Bruce isn't growling back and turning green. Hulk can probably sense danger and Winter is no danger to him or Brucie.

"Winnie," Tony laughs....."Bruce is a friend, he will help fix you, is that okay with you. We are nice with friends right?" Tony asks Winter, encouraging him to sit back down on his bed.

"Friend?" the word feels alien to Bucky on his tongue.

"Hi, I am Bruce," Banner introduces himself nervously."And this is Winter," Tony points at Bucky. "Bruce here is your doctor Winter, will you let him touch and examine you like a good boy?''

''Wolf stay here.....?" he asks, unsure of if he is allowed that kind of privilege."Ofcourse, Winter," Tony nods because he doesn't have the heart to tell him that he is so close to collapsing on the floor if he doesn't get a jar of coffee right about now.Also because Bruce will give him a death glare if he doesn't.You don't want the Hulk giving you death glare but what you definitely don't want is your science bro giving you a lecture.

"Okay...." Bucky concedes and Tony nudges Bruce to go on. " You promised a stress free environment!" Bruce murmurs,"I think you go hunting for problems," he says,smirking to himself because what was he thinking.Tony is a stress magnet but he is the only friend he has got so Hulk refuses to leave him alone and defenseless.Hulk will protect tin man and right now he is growling a low happy growl, inside Bruce's head because Winter had stood up to protect tin man.

"He shouldn't be up and about, he has lost so much blood,"Bruce declared examining a stab wound, "He is healing at a weird rate, this is nothing like I have ever seen.....Nothing except...."

"Rogers!" Tony chides. Yeah he had figured, even Winter got the youth fountain and that was so unfair because someone as exquisite as Tony should have been offered a youth fountain ages ago. "He could have had the serum.....I don't know how....but I think......."

"Sir,I am sorry to interrupt but Ms.Romaoff and Mr.Rogers are waiting for you on the common floor and they insist that they will break into the workshop if you son't show up in ten" Jarvis announced and Winter sat up straight, going pale."No...NO.....NO!No Rogers! Steve ....No I don't meet Steve.......please wolf!" he latched onto Tony's sleeve as Bruce eyed him curiously.

"Sir, they are requesting access to medbay now. Mr. Rogers insists that Ms.Romanoff needs medical attention...."

"Uh....No...J tell them, I am running a dangerous experiment on medbay floor. My medical team can meet them on the common floor.Tell them I busy with the leak..." he couldn't leave Winter on his own just yet.Tony couldn't explain the strange warmth he felt as he tucked strands of Winter's hair behind."We are going to figure out what's going on with you and then we are going to fix you Winter."

"Don't leave me, Please?" Winter asks.

"Never," Tony smiles.

"Jarvis, tell Rogers that me and Brucie are busy.Tell him to be a grown ass man and wait while we fix his mess!"

"He is calling.....I can't delay him more......"

"Okay everyone, be silent, put him on," Tony ordered, holding onto Winter's flesh shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Tony........" Steve's voice chimed in from the ceiling speakers, making Winter flinch.He held onto Tony again, like a small child."What do you want Rogers? Just listen to Jarvis for once, I haven't slept for two days!I was cleaning up your mess for two days!"

"I am not going to apologize for saving the world!" Steve declared, his ever righteous tone seeping through.Yeah dumbass, Tony thought, there are ways to save the world without dropping flying ships on civilians.Maybe you should apologise! But he didn't say that.There was no point in making an argument that would only result in a fued.He didn't have time for that.

Winter's grip of Tony's shirt had grown tighter, tearing a small piece of fabric out, he sobbed as Bruce tried to get him to relax and lay down in vain.

"Well how about be a grown ass soldier and wait till I am free to see you."

"This is not the time to be a egomaniac! We need to talk as a team,it's about a search mission and it's more important than whatever nuts and bolts you are tightening," Steve declared.

"We will, when the team is ready.Stay put and take some rest capsicle, we all need it.Not all of us have slept for seventy years! And remember medbay is out of bounds if you don't want to die a horrible chemically induced death.End Call!" Tony spat.

"Idiot!" Banner growled."He is damn lucky the Hulk is not feeling smashy today."

"Go sleep Tony, I will take care of him, I can run some tests and wake you when the results show up,"

"But I can't leave him....." Tony grumbled, looking at a sobbing Winter.

"Wolf need to sleep.Wolf need healthy." Winter whined and pointed to a bed beside him.

Yeah, maybe it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes. So he smiled as he slid onto it, hoping against hope that being so drained would mean no nightmares for him today.Yeah, Tony was stupid like that too.But a man can hope.


End file.
